A Raven's Fight for a Dove - A Black Butler Fan Fiction
by FantasyQueen2197
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus battle for the same innocent soul. Who will win the girl's heart? Who will try to take her by force? Whom will win the girl's affections in the end?


A Raven's Fight for a Dove 16 June 2016 – 19 June 2016

The sun was falling swiftly and Ciel Phantomhive prepared for bed, both Sebastian and myself at his side. Ciel did not like to be coddled but Sebastian lay sheets over Ciel's small form and I sang a lullaby to him that our mother used to sing to us when we were little. I was eighteen now and still remembered my mother's voice quite clearly.

After Ciel fell into sleep, I went to my private study in the locked room next to the conservatory, a room where I kept many of my plants for my experiments. Sebastian and Ciel were the only ones allowed inside and even then, Sebastian was in the room more than Ciel was. Sebastian was aware of my hobbies and did not seem to mind that I studied witchcraft. It made Sebastian smirk when we spoke of the Salem Witch Trials of the 1600s in America. He'd often said I would have been the most beautiful witch in all of Salem. I always blushed and thanked him for that compliment, of sorts.

Sebastian and I were in the room and I was bent over a cauldron with a purple liquid brewing within it. It bubbled and Sebastian handed me silver dust which I scattered in the liquid. There was a puff of smoke and Sebastian and I watched as the liquid began to take a cloudy shape of a pentacle. I looked to Sebastian and smiled, tucking my loose hair behind my ears.

Now that we were alone together at last, I had relaxed, pulling my hair out of its updo and looked more 'natural' as Sebastian put it. He always found me beautiful and I knew that though I was a witch and had certain abilities in the dark arts, I would never need a spell to make Sebastian Michaelis fall for my charms. He was already in love with me and I with him.

Sebastian glanced outside the room to the forest beyond the manor. I looked to where Sebastian was looking and we saw a gleam of silver light. I looked at Sebastian's facial features and saw his eyes narrow and his jaw clench. His hands tightened into fists too and I knew something was up.

"Stay here." Sebastian ordered me.

I was a protector of the queen and was unused to people telling me no. I was spoiled like that. I followed Sebastian out the door, quickly locking the door behind me, and took down the hall and down the grand staircase, following Sebastian outside the manor.

Sebastian's jaw clenched tighter as we neared another man in a black tailcoat. I recognized him.

He was Claude Faustus, the spider who nearly stole my brother's soul.

"This can be ignored no longer. Damn you, Sebastian Michaelis." Claude faced Sebastian in the forest on the Phantomhive estate.

As Sebastian glared at Claude, Claude's eyes caught sight of me out of the corner of his eye. I hid behind Sebastian, clutching the sleeve of his black tailcoat in fear of the other demon. "The lady hides behind a butler? How fearful the lady must be to cling to scum like you." Sebastian knew I wasn't entirely scared but I wasn't entirely courageous either. I was a witch, a higher power than a human but weaker than a demon. Against Claude Faustus alone, I would fail.

"What matter cannot be ignored, pray tell?" Sebastian asked Claude, his eyes unblinking, cold, and demonic pink. A cold wind blew and my silky black hair swayed in the breeze, my blue eyes sparkling in the light of the moon's seductive glow.

"You may have stolen back Ciel Phantomhive from me but that doesn't mean I won't be able to steal the young highness's elder sister." My blue eyes widened in shock. Claude Faustus had desired to take me as his mate!? I was and always had been Sebastian's human love and mate since Ciel's return. I had never thought about caring for anyone else besides Sebastian Michaelis, the demon who had rescued my baby brother and whom had stolen my heart not long after.

I, myself, wasn't completely helpless with fighting against demons and dark magic. I, the elder sister of Ciel Phantomhive, dabbled in the teachings of black magic and had previous duels with shinigamis, mostly, particularly a redheaded shinigami who was totally obsessed with Sebastian.

"The lady is mine. You will not take her from me. I will kill you if you try." Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he took hold of my hand. "The mere touch of your hand on my lover's skin would tarnish the purity of her soul." Claude wanted Ciel and nearly stole him from Sebastian, and now he took a step further in wanting me just because he didn't want to see Sebastian happy in the slightest.

"Amusing a demon would say that. A human pure of heart involved with a demon? Why that thought is enough to make me laugh." Claude's laugh made the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up in fear. "She will be mine, Sebastian Michaelis! Whether she comes to me freely, I will have her as mine."

I shuddered from the thought of being in bed with Claude Faustus, under him with his demonic eyes boring a hole into my soul. The sheer thought was enough to make both myself and Sebastian cringe.

"My love, go back to the manor. Stay with the servants. I'll come for you when I have taken out Claude Faustus." When I didn't move, Sebastian pushed me slightly towards the manor which was in sight through the trees. Still I did not go. Sebastian turned and glared at me, the blue-eyed maiden. "Go back to the manor!" Sebastian ordered.

"Sebastian, you are in no place to order me. No matter what happens, I'm staying with you!" I was a determined and stubborn young lady with a mind of my own. Sometimes it got me into trouble but I refused to leave the man I loved.

"The Lady Phantomhive is mine!" Claude yelled and his eyes turned their demonic pink color. He clenched his teeth and lunged at Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" I screamed and my face turned white in fear that my love would be killed. I, the one human witch had seen love Sebastian lose an arm in the duel showdown with Ash the fallen angel and feared Sebastian's luck was running out. I didn't want Sebastian to lose his head this time.

As Sebastian turned his head, Claude had grabbed Sebastian's throat and plunged him into the forest ground, causing a deep impression to form. I jumped behind the tree as the two men fell, battling over me. I feared the outcome if Sebastian was to lose focus due to me. I breathed in and out and felt adrenaline pulse through my veins. How could I help my lover fight this spider demon without use of my potions and Latin books of forgotten spells that witches once used?

As I watched the fight continue between my lover and a jealous demon who fancied me, my nerves nearly made me faint when I saw that Sebastian was losing the fight. I wouldn't let Sebastian lose. I refused to be anyone else's lover or wife if it wasn't Sebastian Michaelis himself. I loved Sebastian alone and it didn't matter to her whether he was a demon or not. I still loved him.

"You will be mine, my little human!" Claude threw Sebastian in the air and grinned as he watched him plummet to the ground. I screamed as I saw Claude use his instant-killing spider webs to form a net-like structure on the ground.

"Sebastian!" I was like the damsels in distress I'd read about in Grimm's Fairy Tales. Instead of being the lost princess though, I was far stronger than that and a witch. If I focused enough, I could summon my unearthly powers to help Sebastian win the fight without use of books. I just needed to remember the Latin spells I practiced using nearly every night for the past two years. I hadn't thought myself a witch until after meeting Sebastian.

"Focus! Focus!" I said to myself, my pale hands reaching out in front of me to summon any bit of strength I had left for use of magic. Closing my eyes and clenching my teeth along with every muscle in my body, I thought of the memories that normally triggered my powers, thoughts of the happiest moments in my life.

Myself spending Christmas with my mother and father and Ciel . . .

Myself running to Ciel and embracing him upon his return to the manor after being gone for such a long time that felt like forever . . .

Ciel introducing me to Sebastian, Sebastian kissing my pale hand, a spark felt in my witch-like heart . . .

Sebastian admitting his feelings for me, the strange human female and kissing me on the lips for the first time ever, my own first kiss . . .

Sebastian coming to me after having a nightmare, Sebastian staying with me all night long to protect me from horrid dreams...

Sebastian and myself together for the first night ever, truly . . .

When I opened my eyes, they shined a dark shade of blue with Sebastian's glowing pink orbs inside me. Leave it to a demonic fight which could turn out good or bad to make two lovers become one in their use of dark magic.

"Sebastian, I love you!" I cried out.

Sebastian, upon hearing his lover cry out his name and her love for him, fought harder to defeat Claude Faustus, his drive more thrilling and alive than ever before. As Sebastian closed and reopened his eyes, his own pink orbs glowed with faint swirls of purple. He knew he and I had truly become one in the matter of the use of powers. How else would Sebastian himself feel my strength that was driven by my everlasting love for him?

"Think about it, Sebastian Michaelis. Your lover in bed with me. Me. Does the idea madden you? Sicken you? Her voice calling out my name. My name. What if she said no? Heh, I'd have more fun then." Claude threw sickening thoughts into Sebastian's mind to cloud his judgment in hopes to distract him and throw him off so he could have a dueling advantage.

"Over my dead body." Sebastian glared and choked Claude using his own spider webs which surprisingly did not kill him. It made sense, after all, for Sebastian's fire powers only burned what he wished to burn and never burned him. Each demon's power did not hurt their owner.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Michaelis!" Claude began slicing away at Sebastian, cutting into his pale flesh and making blood drip from his skin and stain his white shirt and black tailcoat. Claude smirked as he saw an advantage when Sebastian tripped over a spider web behind him. Claude's spider webs were thinner than the thinnest sheet of paper and could cut through anything for it was stronger than the strongest metal.

As Sebastian fell backwards, his ankle was cut just barely but the cuffs of his trousers and his socks were done for. As Sebastian fell backwards, he fell into the tree behind him, shaking the tree and the ground beneath it. I heard the cry of ravens and looked up to see a murder of them flying high in the sky, flying away from the tree that Sebastian had fallen into.

My eyes glowed purple and pink and I whistled loud and clear, the sound echoing and hurting Claude's ears so much to make him yelp in pain slightly. Sebastian was not affected by it and smirked. He had the battle advantage once again. Whistling louder, I summoned the murder of ravens, making them fly towards Sebastian and Claude.

"That's my demon bride-to-be!" Sebastian smiled and his pinkish-purple eyes met my purple-pinkish eyes. I smiled kindly and hopefully from the delight in the way the outcome of the battle would be.

From where I was, I could no longer see the two demons fight for me so I ran to the top of the forest hill and climbed a tree to a high limb, now able to see the fight over her continue. The ravens began scratching and clawing at Claude's face and body, making him cry out from the pain of the murder that I had enchanted with her magic, making the ravens all become stronger with their attacks on Claude. My drive was an odd demonic love but would be eternal once Sebastian had made me his wife and turned me into a demon like him.

"To the lake!" I cried out to the murder of ravens. As the ravens continued their attack on the bleeding Claude Faustus, he continued to cry out in agony. The ravens became stronger, their bodies becoming larger and pulling the demon towards the lake on the Phantomhive estate. As the ravens pulled Claude away, I ran to Sebastian and leaped into his arms as I launched herself from a high tree limb. "I love you, my dearest Sebastian!" I was met by Sebastian with being pulled into a deep kiss that made me moan in the pleasure of just touching her lips to the demon I loved. A splash was heard and the two of us looked to Claude who was now in the lake, attempting to swim deeper into the lake to get away from the ravens attacking him. "This ought to be good. Don't ravens eat spiders?" I mused, bringing a smile to Sebastian's mouth.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I will kill you!" Claude shouted as the ravens flew off, circling around him from above. As Claude stepped out of the lake walking into the shallower water, he seemed almost out of breath. Sebastian quickly kissed me once more and parted from me to go take care of business with Claude. Sebastian would kill him before the day was done.

"If I couldn't send Claude Faustus to Hell again and then return to you with a kiss and passion in bed, then what kind of butler lover would I be?" Sebastian said to me, his voice heard only in my ears.  
Sebastian ran to the end of the dock and dove head-first into the cold lake water, swimming swiftly to Claude for their fight. He would duel with Claude until he was dead if need be. No matter what would happen, he would rather be dead than let another demon take his mate.

I raced after Sebastian, my plum purple dress skirt trailing behind me on the green grass. I had gone out to London with cousin Lizzy not even a week ago and bought it. In the back of my mind, I remembered how Lizzy obsessed over the dress, stating how cute it was and how it would make for a lovely wedding dress for my fantasy wedding. No one had known of my relationship with Sebastian but Lizzy did voice her opinions on how cute she thought Sebastian and I would be together. Lizzy even went so far as to plan a fantasy wedding for us. I blushed and Sebastian merely smiled, clearly liking it. Just like Lizzie to do such a thing . . . It was Ciel who said he would sooner die than see a servant marry into our little family.

As I ran to the dock, the hem of my dress skirt caught on a few tree roots and tore slightly. In its state of disrepair, unless a professional tailor fixed it, it would no longer be able to be used as a wedding dress. I just fell short of falling into the lake. My breath hitched and I had trouble breathing for a moment. To explain, my biggest fear was water. I couldn't swim an inch no matter how hard I kicked my legs and wailed my arms around. I tried to swim when I was a child but nearly drowned and hadn't swam in a lake since in fear I would lose my life.

"I'm waiting for you, Sebastian! My heart is yours!" I cried out to my lover in hopes I could cheer him on so he would fight harder and kill the demon who coveted after me. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but lost his balance in the murky waters and Claude pulled him under water, myself screaming Sebastian's name louder than ever. My whole world slowed to a complete stop. Seconds for the world felt like an eternity to me. I'd already lost my mother and father and almost lost my treasured brother. I wouldn't lose the love of my life too. Like Romeo and Juliet, I'd kill myself just to be with Sebastian in Hell. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" I cried out in horror. Bubbles of air came up from the water and my eyes widened.

I could barely even breathe in fear.

"Say goodbye to your precious Sebastian!" Claude shouted as he pulled himself out of the water, having Sebastian in a choke hold. Not that demons needed oxygen to breathe like humans did, but it was still a pleasant thing to have. In my eyes, it looked as if Sebastian was about to get his head torn off by Claude and that I would never allow. Running to the sandy beach, Sebastian watched my plum purple form fade away.

"My . . . love . . ." Sebastian choked out, nearly losing consciousness.

"I'm coming, my love!" My sweet voice brought Sebastian's attention back to me, my slender form running faster than I'd could ever run in my life. I ran to the end of the dock and leaped into the water, my plum-colored dress fading into the murky water. Sebastian knew of my incredible fear of water and was scared for me but also quite proud. Sebastian occasionally wondered what was stronger to me, her fear of water or my love for him. This day, Sebastian learned never to question my eternal love for him, a demon from Hell.

"Better you're here now, my lovely witch." Claude twisted Sebastian's head around to decapitate him with only his hands. Sebastian's mouth began to bleed at the corners. "I can kill him with you seeing it closely!"

As I swam harder and harder, I grabbed the back of Claude's shoulder. Instantly, he stopped and Sebastian was free. As I swam even closer now, I grabbed Claude around the chest and placed my hand over where his heart would be if he had a heart. Claude cried out in pain as his chest began to glow purple and black. As I held tighter onto Claude like a snake, Sebastian smiled and met my own enchanting purple eyes. Sebastian tripped Claude in the water and all three went under. My eyes widened in surprise from what Sebastian did but I trusted him, knowing he would never let me die. As Claude plummeted to the lake floor, Sebastian punched his hand through Claude's chest, tearing out Claude's once-Human black heart. Claude's eyes fell back into his head and he was dead. Sebastian smiled and I held my breath under water as the two lovers watched Claude's lifeless demon body sink into the depths of the muddy lake. Upon coughing and breathing in water into her lungs, I began to panic. Sebastian would not allow me to die upon defeating the demon who lusted after me.

Upon walking out of the lake, Sebastian carried me in his arms, bridal style. I weighed nothing to my demon lover.

"You are safe as long as I am with you." Sebastian kissed my pale cheek as he carried me back to the Phantomhive manor. "You are the one human pure in heart and soul for a witch as incredible as you are. You are not like any other I've met in my travels. You're far kinder, wiser."

"I love you, Sebastian." I said quietly as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"And I love you, my sweet angel." Sebastian said back to me. As we reentered the manor, I smiled and fell asleep in my lover's arms.


End file.
